


Fusion is Overwhelming

by AdorableIHateYou



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, Emotions, Gem Fusion, Gen, steven and connie fuse, steven and greg fuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableIHateYou/pseuds/AdorableIHateYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven muses about Fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion is Overwhelming

Fusion is...overwhelming.  
It's like a group chat, sometimes, thoughts that just keep coming, and words, formed statements instead of pushed-away theories and concepts voiced over them, louder but as frightening as the combined whispers.  
Steven has broken out of a fusion before because his partner had gotten emotional. Sometimes, it's Connie, embarrassed and sad and full of anxiety. Sometimes it's Amethyst, who just looks at the ground and isolates. Sometimes it's Garnet, who sort-of understands, and calms him down and doesn't try to push in again, like Pearl does.  
Fusion was most overwhelming with his dad.  
It was... memories. It took a few tries to fuse, because Steven so violently pushed away the smiling faces of Rose Quartz. But when they were fused, Greg got emotional, and scattered thoughts invaded their brain. Greg sorted through horrid memories (of Eyeball and Bismuth and Jasper) and Steven sorted through Rose.  
It was... so much.  
Rose was smiling and laughing and talking softly, passionately about humans on the beach and is that Sour Cream?  
Rose was wearing a t-shirt with Greg's name on it and telling him to leave,  
Rose wasn't Rose, but Rainbow Quartz, and maybe Rose was why Pearl fused like she did?  
Rose was dancing, and laughing and... she couldn't fuse. It was laughable.  
Rose was crying, in the dark, and Greg was pulling his fingers through her hair, singing quietly with her tears, and placing little kisses on her arms.  
Rose was reading, running, flying, talking and--and--they burst apart.  
"That... was incredible!" Greg exclaimed sitting up.  
"Yeah..." Steven trailed. "Incredible."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing and so this happened.


End file.
